


Oh god, Why Adiris

by Disgusting_Depravity



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hand Job, Hand Jobs, Non Consensual, Non consensual hand jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape, did I tell you it was non consensual, have I proved it yet, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disgusting_Depravity/pseuds/Disgusting_Depravity
Summary: THIS HAS R A P E, if you didn’t read the tags, please read them.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/The Plague (Adiris), dwight Fairfield/ the Plague|Adiris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Oh god, Why Adiris

Dwight wasn’t happy when he realized a new killer was here, in this realm. And around the campfire the conversation about the new killer arose. He heard that they were a woman, who looked like a walking, rotting corpse. Apparently she smelled of death and what could only be described as burnt hair and putrid, sour vomit. No, Dwight wasn’t thrilled, nowhere near happy about hearing this. What did she have, the plague or something? 

Turns out he was right, in fact her nickname was ‘The Plague’. Something in his gut told him that he felt bad for her. It’s true, she was probably forced here just like him, could she not have been left dead and in peace? No, the woman couldn’t have been left in her grave could she? The Entity is a sick, sick being, mistress, goddess! Whatever she wanted to be called, yet her title meant nothing. She was disgusting and brought people here just to hurt them for her own profit and greed. But at this point, he’d been here to long to care. And as the false sun set in this realm, he finally passed out behind a big tree. Blocking the cold, blowing wind from reaching his tender skin.

Hours passed and morning set in, light beaming down at him, peering through the trees leaves that hovered above him. The branches swayed in the still heavy wind, calmingly going from left to right. It soothed him until he was called to the campfire by who he assumed was Meg or Nea. This could mean two things for him, either he had to get in a trial or, much better than the ladder option, they just didn’t know where he was...Dwight could only hope. 

But dread soon came over him as he found himself, in a flash, standing in thick, sticky mud. Dwight instantly knew he was in Backwater Swamp. Goddamn, it was so hard to walk in this place, let alone run. His feet constantly got stuck, he slipped and fell and his shoes were torn off if he sunk too deep. It might have infuriated him but, how the hell could he get out at this point? The Entity chose him, all he could do at this point was work on generators, vault, and throw pallets down until his whole body aches. Either he lives or dies, but in reality there’s no escape.

Dwight treaded through the speckled grass, watery mud and bulrush aka ‘water corn dogs’. 

After a few minutes of walking he spotted a small building that still looked like it was still under construction. His feet made clattering noises as he ran up the ramp that let him enter what he thought was a house. Dwight wasn’t happy to be here but at least if whoever the killer was came to get him, he could hop off the ledge of the platform, giving him some ample time to run away.

Soon enough he got working on a generator, the clanks it made were loud enough for anyone to hear from a mile away but, he didn’t hear the footsteps of a blood lusting killer ready to strike him as soon as they spotted his supple form so, he thought he’d be safe for now. Yet, lost in his thought, the only thing that broke it was when something, metallic and cold brushed over the back of his neck. That’s when a stench reached his nostrils, he wanted to gag until he turned around. He instantly went as white as a sheet, oh god, whoever she was, she smelt of rotting, burnt meat that probably marinated in spoiled milk and hot dog water, which was then left in the sun for a few days until some poor animal ate it and then died.

Okay he’s having to much fun describing what she reeked of but he was still scared. His chest hurt from how hard his heart was pounding. The woman seemed to cock her head to the side and then mutter something. Why hasn’t she grabbed him yet? Well, he spoke to soon, a few moments later she had him thrown over his shoulder, with him thrashing against her grasp to try and get away. But oh god was she strong, she just wouldn’t let go no matter how hard he struggled.

The woman then huffed, she sounded angry. This scared Dwight, what the hell was she gonna do with him? Well, what was she gonna do other than throw him on the hook, and pierce through his body for the hundredth time this week. But she didn’t for a while, until she brought him to the basement. Oh fuck, it was so hard to escape, so, so fucking hard to get out of here. But the woman just stood in place for a second, taking a look around before throwing him to the ground. ‘What is she doing?’ Dwight couldn’t help but wonder, until she took what looked like an incense burner and set in on the ground. Then she grabbed his wrists with a death grip and began tightly wrapping and tying the the chain around them. The restraints cut into his tender flesh, nearly ripping his skin open and it dug into his wrists. A sob came up his throat and he wanted to swallow it but, he couldn’t. A cry rung out but no one could hear him.

What the fuck was going on. Dwight was terrified at this point, what was she gonna do to him? Once again she muttered to herself before kneeling down in front of him, after a few seconds of looking at the frightened man, she sat down on her knees. Her eyes still tracing him, but after a couple of minutes her eyes stayed in the same place. She was eyeing his slacks well, more like what was in them. The woman marveled at him before her lips parted slightly and rose up into a devious, ear to ear smile that sent chills up and down his spine.

It took a few seconds before the distraught man realized what was going on. Oh god, was she gonna rape him? He never thought this could happen, no...not right now, not here. The realization made his fight or flight response kick in. He began struggling to get free from the chains but, nothing worked. It only hurt him more, putting the chains in an even more uncomfortable position, it pinched his skin and made his ankles even redder than they were before.

He tried begging, he tried so hard but, it didn’t work. She obviously didn’t understand him, or at least she didn’t care enough to understand. That’s when the real panic set in. One of her hands began to grasp at his belt, she seemed confused like she didn’t know how to undo it, until she found the clasp of course. Every time she figured out how to undo it further, even more of his dignity was shred. Dwight finally felt powerless. Everything was taken from him, including his virginity now. This was really his first sexual experience? It made him wanna cry, but he didn’t wanna seem anymore ‘pathetic’ then he already looked. He stopped tears from falling out by shutting his eyes tightly each time they glossed over.

It hurt so much. Every touch felt disgusting to him, but he felt even worse when she finally tore his belt off. By then the woman began fiddling with the only thing keeping her from destroying him further, which was his fly. She traced her finger down until she finally got the zipper all the way unzipped. She smiled, and made what could only be described as an ‘extremely elated and accomplished noise’. Dwight felt so gross, he hated this so fucking much. And when the unknown woman finally got his cock out of his pants he really knew everything was real, and that this wasn’t a dream like he hoped. 

She eyed his dick with curiosity, that was until she began to trace the golden jewelry that was on her fingers down his head and shaft. Dwight felt so ashamed, his whole face became hot and red. Then she finally began stroking his cock, to his surprise and horror, his cock hardened and he felt a jolt of pleasure. He held back a small moan, why the fuck did he like this? He was just a creep in the end, he knew it. Maybe this meant that he wanted it, maybe this was supposed to happen.

Precum began dripping from the head, which only helped as lube on her hand to make this feel even better. She was raping him and he liked it, Dwight hated himself so fucking much as he became fully hard. He knew he was near orgasm and he fucking despised this. Every time she pumped his cock he felt even more aroused and even more destroyed. This is much worse than being hooked, if he knew this would happen, he’d probably hook himself and get instantly sacrificed. 

Each jolt of pleasure made him feel even worse and then he just couldn’t hold back his tears. He broke out into ugly, violent sobs. He probably looked pathetic at this point, she looked up and stopped touching his throbbing cock for a while. She just stared at him, then brought her other hand up and stroked his cheek lovingly as he cried. Maybe she did feel bad. And Dwight only felt more disgusted when her face got closer to his. She began kissing him, it was one of the only comforting thing about this. He craved more of this short lived happiness and he leaned into the kiss as tears were still streaming down his cheeks, dripping onto his blood and mud stained formal wear. 

This was the only thing keeping him from completely breaking down even more. His dick was still in her hand and the head was pumping out little droplets of precum. The woman decided to finish the job finally, giving his cock a few more strokes until cum completely covered her hand, spurting out onto her forearm and the wooden floor. Then she finally parted from the kiss, looking at her now destroyed and near-numb captive. 

She only left him there when she heard the creak of the exit being opened. And there Dwight was left, to cry and realize just how broken he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself


End file.
